


The Broom's Closet

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Seven days. Seven days in a single hunt, pretending to be a married couple and trying to infiltrate a swing group related to weird deaths. Besides all that Sam seemed to be very interested in making you crawl up the walls in desire. Now he has to pay the price.Squares Filled: Plot? What Plot? (Sam Winchester Bingo); Free Space (Spn Kink Bingo); Kissed To Keep Quiet (Spn Fluff Bingo); Stuck in a Tight Space (Spn Genre Bingo)





	The Broom's Closet

You were the one who locked the two of you in the broom closet. You were too hot, too needy and too far from privacy to wait to help yourself with Sam.

Seven days. Seven days in a single hunt, pretending to be a married couple and trying to infiltrate a swing group related to weird deaths. It was already a lot that every single house you stepped in smelt like sex, but Sam seemed to be very interested in making you crawl up the walls in desire. You were in the same room as Dean, which gave you no privacy to act on the pent up energy, and your boyfriend would only even attempt to touch you if it meant teasing you. Just this morning he’d fingered you right in the bathroom before you left for another day and stopped and left with no word before you could reach your orgasm.

The moment you closed the door, he was ready to say something, but you pulled his face to yours before any words could leave his lips, holding him tight and moaning into his lips when you felt his hands quickly undoing the front of your pants. He knew exactly what you wanted to do there.

“Sam,” you sighed when he pulled his mouth away, kissing his way down your neck, and let out a small moan when his fingers entered your pussy, and his hand came to cover your mouth.

“Shhh,” he whispered, and you could only imagine his half-grin in the darkness of the closet. “You don’t want anyone to find us, do you?”

You shook your head and Sam moved his hand slowly, getting his head buried in your neck once again.

“You’re so wet, baby,” he whispered into your ear. “My fingers slide inside this pussy so easily. Bet you’d been like this since this morning.”

“Yes, Sam,” you whined, moving your hips and trying to grind your clit against the heel of his palm. “Just… Sam…”

He’d moved the hand he’d use to push your jeans down to your knees to inside your top and was now playing with your nipple, pinching and pulling it and causing more wetness to pour from inside you.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me,” you groaned. “Please. I need your cock inside me.”

You boyfriend pulled his hand away and turned you around, pressing you against the wall, and you could hear him untying his belt just a couple of seconds before fully penetrating you.

The gasp you left was something neither of you paid attention to. Sam’s cock inside you was hard as a rock, hot and throbbing, a proof that you weren’t the only one needing a good quick fuck.

“Such an amazing pussy, baby,” he bit your earlobe, pressing his whole body against your back and pulling his hips away slowly before entering you all the way in again. “That’s what you needed? You needed my cock destroying this wet needy cunt a few feet away from strangers who can bust us anytime?”

You bit your lip to contain a louder sound, spreading your legs further when one of Sam’s hand moved to play with your clit while the other held you tightly by the throat.

“Yes, Sam,” you closed your eyes. “That’s what I needed. I needed you.”

You wanted the come. He had barely entered you, but your desire was too big.

“Sam…” you threw your head back, resting it on his shoulder. “I…”

“I know,” he intensified his strokes and the circles around your button. “Come for me, baby.”

You came just a bit later, covering your own mouth with your hand and convulsing against him. With four more pumps, Sam came with a groan, filling you up.

He tried to steady his breath while still inside you and held you close with his arms around your waist.

“Fuck, I love you,” he finally said, and you chuckled.

“I love you too.”

He planted a kiss on your neck, but froze for a moment, which made you mirror his action.

“What?” you whispered.

“Uh… How are we gonna get out of here without them noticing?”

  



End file.
